


When love comes running

by selflessbellamy



Series: The 100 College AU [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But this hot stranger racing her wants trouble, Clarke running minding her own buisness, F/M, she is not going to let him win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selflessbellamy/pseuds/selflessbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: Bellarke + I'm just minding my own business and running but this guy seems to be racing me and I will be damned if I let him win :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When love comes running

_“You and I go hard at each other like we’re going to war - You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the doors.”_

Placing her feet quickly on the road to the beat of Maroon 5 through her headphones, Clarke Griffin head off to a good start, trying to empty her head from distracting thoughts so that it would be easier to concentrate on the trail ahead; trees passing by as a green blur at the corner of her eye.

Actually, what she really hoped was for this new determination to make her forget everything that had been going on in her life ever since she moved to college - _Perhaps a new hobby could help take your mind off of things,_ and she refused to believe that her madness had gone far enough to lead her into that desperate, pathetic hole, which was online chat forums.

Shaking her head, Clarke picked up speed, surprised to hear some jogging steps (that sounded way more controlled than her own - dammit) to her left, and although she tried to ignore it, moments later it was very clear that the person intended to keep the same speed as her, but this was not just some cozy, little-

The person so effortlessly running next to her was a guy, who caught her gaze so fast that she nearly started suspecting him for awaiting it; his dark eyes glinting as she arched an eyebrow at him, confused - Suddenly, upon the teasing glow on his face intensifying, he sped up, easily creating a twenty-feet gab between them.

“Come on, Princess! Unless you want the snails to get back to campus before you!” _Okay, seriously… How was he not out of breath by now?_ Nevertheless, no self-centered idiot was going to underestimate her and get away with it, so as irritation pulsed a new shot of adrenaline through her body she focused on catching up with the stranger - Which she did, shockingly fast (enough for him to look slightly impressed), but Clarke kept her eyes at the road, determined to prove him wrong - She was done with guys for good, and she wanted to win something _this time._

“Feisty now, are we?” At that comment, Clarke couldn’t help but pull a smug smile, forcing her feet to carry her even faster upon the asphalted road.

* * *

 

In the matter of a second, she had the lead despite it being a close run, and just when they turned around a fountain, Clarke caught a (very) good glimpse of his body working on overdrive, much like her own, heart beating hardly against her chest, the warm feeling of his deep breathing grazing the skin of her neck was more of a distraction than she would want to admit.

As you may expect, after a few minutes, Clarke’s legs were about to kill her, and it was difficult to keep the lead with him being dangerously close. But it was fun, since every time she picked up speed, her legs aching, he seemed utterly surprised. Or not surprised, accurately - amazed.

In the end, as they passed the next café, the guy reached out, pulling at her arm to slow her down, and they both realized how exhausted they were; Clarke’s throat was strained from lack of fluid, and she coughed trying to catch breath. The guy, who was obviously in way better shape, recovered strangely fast, laughing while bent over, hands on his knees; it was a perfect sound, contagious as well, but she fought it off. And finally, she looked up, getting the first, real look at him - Oh man, he was - _what do you say to make it seem less…? Okay, screw that -_ He was fucking hot: Tan skin, which complimented his dark eyes and dark, messy curls perfectly, a light dusting of freckles, and he was built, but not too built. _Damn._

“I don’t think we ever got a chance to introduce ourselves?” Awkwardly, the question nearly startled her - _Oh my God, did he just catch me checking him out? My life truly sucks._

“Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”

“Bellamy Blake.” Luckily, he did not go for a handshake, since that would have made it all even more awkward. And as he continued to look at her, smirking, her eyes fell on the logo on his sweatpants: “You’re go to GCSU?” ‘Cause judging by look, he was at least three years older than her.

“Yeah, studying physical therapy. I finish next year. You, Princess?”

“First of all: you got my name so don’t call me that. Second of all: should that be an excuse for torturing my legs?” Arching an eyebrow, Clarke wondered if it was something he did for fun; racing pretty girls around campus as a flirting-method, but Bellamy simply laughed again, his eyes glinting more and more with every second that passed by.

“Yes. Now, you still haven’t answered my question.” He pointed out, smiling relaxed.

“Pre-med.” Was her reply, which she had already given one thousand times this year alone, because almost every random person in the halls with nothing better to do had fun interviewing people, only to try and sell them cheap, horrible coffee afterwards.

“Sounds dreadful.” His choice of words caused Clarke to narrow her eyes, yet perhaps he was partly right.

“Yeah, it is - sometimes. Especially now it’s: ‘give me caffeine or get out of my face’” Of course Clarke thought medicine would be interesting, however there was this pressure from her family with her mother being a well-known surgeon that totally ruined her excitement at times, and it was devastating, because how was she going to survive four more years like that?

“Guess I better give you some caffeine then,” he chuckled, his arm gesturing to the café behind them, “We can have this conversation over a cup of black goodness if you would like?”

“Hell yes, I’m in.”


End file.
